nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Hideaki Tsurukawa
Suzaku High School Manga Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= |club= Manga Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Manga Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 25 |anime debut= Episode 6 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Hideaki Tsurukawa (鶴川秀明 Tsurukawa Hideaki) is a member of the Manga Club with Hideaki and Meiko. Appearance Personality History In his first year during summer, Hideaki and his friends had gotten low grades and had to take supplementary classes. In the School's clubhouse they see Ryu, who they nervously talk about the fight that had occurred with him. He and the others decide to sit at the back. After Sora had realized that Ryu is beside her, Hideaki stares at her as she sits next to them, realizing that she is sitting next to someone again. By the end of the day, he and the others fail miserably and had to take the class again the next day.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-14 Three days later, he and his friends sulk as they fail the make-up test again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 Plot Charming Telepathy Arc Winter Break Arc Hideaki and the Manga Club tiredly do their work before the deadline. Meiko exhaustingly asks Ryu to help, he gently refuses, however she continues to persuade him to help, as he keeps working.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-10 Ryu ask Meiko if their Manga Club could switch dates with the Student Council for the winter trip. However she irritably tells him that the Manga Club is going to Comiket as they quickly make their costumes for it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc Hideaki stands by with Mitsuru as Meiko is giving a outdoor speech about the unfairness in club budget toward the cultural clubs. He adds that the cultural clubs don't have the same status as the sports clubs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 18-19 In the Student Council Office, Hideaki and Mitsuru are told that Meiko is under the spell of a Witch that can manipulate a person's will, shocking them. Nene notes that they were at the speech to have them removed, but He informs her that Meiko threatened them. Eventually, He ask Toranosuke for help, while Mitsuru tells Ryu that he will rise in rank if he provides his help. Albeit, Toranosuke apologizes, telling them that there is nothing they can do at the moment, much to their dismay.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 6-8 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Hideaki and his friends make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. He holds some flyers as Meiko asks some students if they are interested in joining.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Hideaki along with Meiko and Mitsuru are walking where they stop as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, they look onto them as they continue running. Much later he and his club members discuss on their practice as Toranosuke and Ryu ask Meiko to assisst them in their dance. He informs them that Meiko is their club leader. He and Mitsuru then starts drumming, causing Meiko to start the perfomance, whilst they chant "go". After she finishes, they make the painting stand, amazing Ryu and Toranosuke as they check the painting.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Anime: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Manga Club Category:Article stubs